White Rose
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: They met years ago, long before Rukia and even before Kisuke was banned from the soul society. Just because you were a noble didn't mean you still couldn't be rescued by your brother or fall in love...These kids are the ones that would become something


Four of the five noble clans' leaders sat in the large room in the Kuchiki house. Their kids were there for the first time, meeting each other. Not the best way but they would end up getting life long relationships, some of which would led to marriages. Or at least that would be what their parents would like. The most unexpected thing happened that day, which wasn't something their parents wanted.

Gas filled the room, the captains stood up, pulling out their blades before anyone could see.

The paper like wall ripped then crashed to the floor, everyone's eyes fell on the four kids who quickly grabbed the Shiba's boy, the larger boy picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. The blond haired boy stopped, frozen in front of the Shihouin girl before he glanced at her father and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and out with him. The Shihouin girl wasn't alone since the Kurosaki girl was also gone.

REWIND

"Yoruichi" A dark skinned woman said as she looked down at her daughter. She looked up, quickly smiling before the woman smiled with her. Both wore a thick Kimono, the smaller girl wore one that was orange with lilies while the other wore a purple one with Sakura petals on it. Their hair was up and neat, their faces having a bit of make up on, nothing big on the girl since she was so young with her own natural beauty. Not saying her mother didn't have any natural beauty, she was a truly beautiful woman which made some believe that she had an operation or something.

"Yes mommy?" She answered.

"Be on your best behavior today. You'll be meeting your future husband and you want to make a good impression on him."

The girl smiled and nodded, rather excited.

Her mother didn't understand why she was so excited since she'd been in the same spot just much more sadder. She guessed her daughter was just unable to be depressed over such a matter.

The pair continued down a wooden hallway, a few men were in front of them as two similar men were behind. They weren't alone, they never seemed to be alone.

As they entered the room, the light from the outside in front of them blinded them for a moment. Yoruichi went to block the light with her arm but her mother stopped her and she quickly followed, taking a spot between her father and mother.

The man beside her didn't look like her other then his golden eyes and his smile. But she'd only seen his smile a few times and knew it wasn't the same as hers. His skin was tan, not dark compared to those of his wife and daughter. A long scar went across his eye and nose, a painful sword cut from years ago. He was large and strong, his captain's uniform showed that sign of the special forces. The kimono under was dark orange, as a black soul reaper's kimono was under that.

He didn't even glance at her when he spoke, his eyes on the man across from her. "Yoruichi, this is the Shiba family, the Kuchiki family, and the Kurosaki family." He stated, going from right to left with the large groups, the four of the five noble families.

Each group had a kid around her age at the front. She was only seven, while the Kuchiki boy looked to be the youngest. His short black hair was neatly combed back with care, as remained quiet next to the man, his father. He appeared emotionless, his white, black and dark red kimono matched that of his father's. Just the man had on a captain's white kimono on top. The man beside him had on a similar set of kimonos, much older then both of the men and her father.

The Shiba clan had a boy barely older then the Kuchiki boy in front beside his younger sister and father, their mother was next to her. His black hair was much neater then other boy's, probably due to the obviously large amount of hair gel that forced it down. His eyes would close as he began to go to sleep every few seconds before his sister would shake him or nudge him. She was a toddler, a tiny little girl with a black hair that was cut before it touched her shoulders, her yellow kimono was cute with little daisies over it. Their father wore a captain's jacket over his red kimono, his black hair oddly curly.

Then the Kurosaki clan had a girl a few years older then her beside her older brother and their parents. The girl had brownish-orange hair a mix from her parents who had orange hair and brown hair. Her older brother even had long orange hair with blue eyes, standing out well like his mother. He wore the Kurosaki dark blue with a green and black kimonos under. His father wore the same, just with a captain's kimono, his orange hair stuck out in all directions. The small brownish-orange haired girl wore a blue kimono like her mother just with lots of gold fish.

The clans only had the leader, his wife and the future leaders of their clan in front while behind them were the next closest or the previous leader. Their were no guards or anyone besides them. It was a private conversation between them.

That was when...

CURRENT

"Kaien, you so owe us" The black haired older boy said, catching his breath. He pulled off the mask, his tan skin showing, as his buzz cut dark brown hair stuck up. He wore a short light blue kimono, it was dirty showing that he'd been playing in it too long.

"Well," Kaien Shiba started, pausing to hit his friend over the head. "You shouldn't have taken them with us!"

He glanced behind him, the orange haired girl sat there with Yoruichi. Both were rather lost by the whole thing. Yoruichi looked at the blond haired boy who had originally taken her. He was still wearing his mask as he couldn't take his eyes off her. She just stared back, a bit lost as she blinked.

"Oh well, shes cute and I figured that she'd need to be saved too."

"Isshin!"

"Sorry but I'm suppose to marry Kaien."

"WHAT!" Both boys yelled.

Kaien blinked before cracking a smile, "I'm Kaien Shiba. The next head of the Shiba clan" He said proudly.

"I'm Masaki Kurosaki, the daughter of the head of the Kurosaki family."

They shook hands, Isshin wasn't liking this much.

"Nice to meet you Masaki, I'm Isshin. Kaien's guard and future captain."

"That can't be good" they looked over at the orange haired teenager who stood behind the boys. He simply picked up his sister, Masaki, holding her under his arm. He could see straight through Isshin, knowing that the boy liked his sister and planning on crushing that love before she returned the feelings. "The Kurosaki clan is not made of weaklings, so you shouldn't mess with it's princess. And don't even think about her or else I'll kill you myself." He threatened.

"Ichigo! He's not gonna hurt me!" Masaki yelled at her brother.

"Yeah an' I'm making sure of that!" He yelled back before picking up Yoruichi and putting her under his arm.

"So Kaien, are you going to come back with me or do I have to carry you back?" He asked.

Kaien sighed, looking at his two friends. "Bye guys, thanks for the try."

"Bye Yoruichi" The blond haired boy said quietly.

She looked at him, "Bye weird blond kid," She said with a big smile and a light wave.

"Come on Kaien," Ichigo said, beginning to walk off before picking up speed to a race against the boy.

The blond boy was still in a daze, when Isshin snapped his fingers in front of his face, the boy didn't change and drool started to form on his bottom lip. "Kisuke" he said with a sigh in the other direction. Then he grabbed the back of Kisuke's robe and began to pull him away, his wooden shoes left lines in the dirt.


End file.
